New Romantics (sequel)
by TeenageWolfMimi
Summary: [Hiatus (3rd priority)] In New York, the best people in life are free. Can Yamato deal with this side of Mimi?
1. Prologue

Read A Daydream Away before this. And if you're going to review, please tell me if I should include a side story of the 02 kids here, or not. (First songs' lyrics here are clues to what will happen during the story)

I BEG YOU DONT STOP READING AFTER THE PROLOGUE

I don't own the songs or the series.

* * *

Summer

Mimi fidgets in her seat, not used to the quiet provincial atmosphere, trying hard not to look down at her bent knees. Yamato's grandmother on his father's side was making her tea, and she didn't know how to start the conversation. Thankfully, she seemed really friendly and kind, unlike her first impression of the elder grandson, who was out with Takeru and their dad, fishing.

"It's been so long since Yamato-kun visited bringing a lady." She slowly lays down the tray on the small wooden. Mimi smiles, at the sight of the small older woman, reminding her of a pretty flower. "How did you two meet?"

Mimi blinks in embarrassment, clutching her fists on her lap. "We're in the same circle of friends... When he was eleven."

Grandma Ishida's eyes widen, and she chuckles. "What a twist of fate." Indeed, Mimi thinks.

"We didn't really talk much then. In fact, I was closer with Takeru-kun." The younger carefully cups the tea, making sure she looked graceful and sips inside.

"Now I remember. I know you from Takeru-kun, not Yamato-kun." Grandma Ishida was really cute to Mimi. Her voice was high-pitched and effortlessly smooth. She internally wishes she could grow old happy and peaceful as this. "He frequently talked about having a cute onee-chan."

Natsuko shows up, after fixing their baggages in the respective rooms. She bows fo Grandma and kneels, seated, like the two females. "How long are you staying?" Grandma asks.

Natsuko smiles youthfully. Mimi stares at her in amazement. Ah, what love does to someone. "For a week. Preparations for the wedding are complete, so we need to go back to Odaiba as soon as possible." Yamato's parents are getting married again in three weeks.

Grandma nods, and if she was disappointed, she didn't show it. When they were kids, Takeru and Yamato loved playing hide and seek in their three-tiered Japanese mansion. They would stay for more than a month, sometimes. "I heard Yamato-kun is going to America?" She changes the topic.

"It's part of his work, Mom." Natsuko answers. Mimi suddenly feels like she's taken away something from them. Her smile disappears. "He's doing really well in what he loves."

Grandma notices Mimi's eyes, and pats her shoulder. "We're lucky that Mimi-chan's going with him, to keep him grounded." By impulse, Mimi gently hugs Grandma. "How sweet of this girl."

.-.-.

Yamato shared earphones with his girlfriend, a classical symphony playing, while they were holding hands in his father's car, Takeru sleeping on the back, and his mom on the passenger's seat, probably blabbering about their incoming remarriage. He overhears something about moving in together, with Takeru. When he feels like she isn't sleeping during the long ride, he squeezes her hand. "How was Oba-san?"

"She's such an angel." Mimi answers, leaning closer to Yamato's chest. "It made me feel so bad."

"You didn't do anything and you feel guilty. Who's the angel now?"

"I just realized how much your going to leave if you actually work in America."

"It's my choice. Not theirs."

"I know. But at least my family's coming with me."

"Remember what you said to me? The bonds formed by someone are not measured in distance, but in memories and feelings." Yamato knows he won't regret going abroad. Mainly because he trusts his gut instinct that Mimi will be his haven, if something ever goes wrong. Also because he believes in himself that peer pressure won't change him, that he'll only get better in singing.

"Sorry." Mimi murmurs, running a hand on his hair.

He closes his eyes in comfort. He loves it when Mimi plays with his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." The girl hopes she was speaking quietly, so that his parents wouldn't notice. "Thanks for letting me meet your extended family."

.-.-.

"Tadaima!" Mimi calls out, wheeling a white suitcase inside. Palmon immediately runs to hug her. Gennai did say to break the barrier of the digimon during summer. She was happy to be reunited with her partner again.

"How was the visit, Mimi?"

"I loved it. Yamato has a good heritage, not to mention the overly kind and compassionate relatives."

"I remember me, Agumon and Biyomon watched something just like that. That when a girl is brought to her lover's relatives, they're going to get married." Palmon's eyes sparkle.

"Right. Except Natsuko-san is the girl, and Hiroaki-san is the boy." Mimi pats her friend's head.

"You and Yamato count as well."

"No we don't."

"How do you know you're not going to get married? You're spending the time in America with him."

Mimi blushes in response. "Yamato's not the type of guy to think about these things right now."

"Sure he is. You didn't expect your birthday concert, did you? He plans." Mimi denies the statements in her head. She doesn't want to expect so much from him. She just wants to enjoy the fact that they love each other.

.-.-.

Bells rang in the church 40 minutes away from Odaiba, while an organ plays. The ceiling was decorated with indigo and white draperies, while bouquets of violets and white roses surrounded the hall. A red carpet was laid in the center aisle for the bride to step on, sprinkled with lavender petals. All the Chosen Children and their digimon were present, situated nearer to the front. Michel and Natsuko walk, she was in a tight white long sleeved gown, flaring only on the knee, and a simple veil made by Hasegawa Yuujin. Mimi thought she looked ten years younger.

"I can't believe grandpa Michel came all the way from France." Takeru whispers to his brother.

"What do you expect? It's mom's second wedding." Yamato says, clapping his hands along with the guests. "To marry the same person."

"Last time they had a traditional wedding, back in the province."

"This time, it's a french inspired theme." They laugh, talking about contrasting cultures.

"I still can't believe you two are a quarter french." Taichi comments, finding out about their blood relationships a while back. "No wonder you guys are so pale."

Gabumon subtly gasps. "That means if Yamato and Mimi have kids, they're going to be 1/8 french."

"Don't forget a quarter american." Palmon comments, considering Mimi's mom.

"This is my parents' wedding and you're talking about my future kids." Yamato shushes. Mimi turns red beside him.

Biyomon giggles. "At least you didn't deny going to have kids with her."

When the priests was speaking, Natsuko and Hiroaki didn't look like they were paying attention. Mimi noticed how they were looking at each other. Like their real forever is going to start. In love and impatient. "How romantic." She says. Sora and Taichi give her a sneaky knowing smile. She blushes.

"Mimi's wedding is going to be grander than this, right, Yamato?" Palmon tugs his pants. He also blushes.

"Palmon! Ssh! Listen to the ceremony." Mimi flicks her friend's head, wondering why she asked him.

.-.-.

The reception dinner was held by the lake, the same lake where Mimi sang for Yamato, courtesy of the boy's suggestion. The Teenage Wolves and Satoko were also invited, and thankfully no one mobbed them. They were now nationally known, frequently modelling for magazines, beauty products, and apparel ever since the release of the album and music video. It topped the charts, and increased the members of the fanbase rapidly.

Yamato was seated on a stool with his band members on a platform. His hair was waxed, so that no strands were covering his face, a black tuxedo, midnight blue dress shirt, silver necktie, and slacks. "This song is called _Stockholm Syndrome_, if you don't mind, we're going to serenade you tonight, enjoy your dinner, and congratulations to my lovely parents, for giving themselves another chance." He introduces a song he learned from Mimi on a Mixtape Monday. When he showed the lyrics to his parents, they were excited. Yamato didn't just choose to sing this because of his parents' newly found love, but also because it reminded him of Mimi's love. Yutaka plays the keyboard, to start.

"_Who's that shadow holding me hostage I've been here for days_

_Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never gonna get away_

_I know they'll be coming to find me soon_

_But I fear I'm getting used to being held by you_

_Baby look what you've done to me, baby look what you've done now_

_Baby I'll never leave you if you keep holding me this way_

_Baby look what you've done to me, baby you got me tied down_

_Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way_

_Who's this man that's holding your hand and talking about your eyes_

_Used to sing about being free but now he's changed his mind_

_I know they'll be coming to find me soon but my stockholm syndrome is in your room_

_Yeah I feel for you_

_Baby look what you've done to me, baby look what you've done now_

_Baby I'll never leave you if you keep holding me this way_

_Baby look what you've done to me, baby you got me tied down_

_Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way_

_All my life I've been on my own, I used to like to got me home_

_But now together we're alone and there's no other place I'd ever wanna go_

_Baby look what you've done to me, baby look what you've done now_

_Baby I'll never leave you if you keep holding me this way_

_Baby look what you've done to me, baby you got me tied down_

_Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way_"

Natsuko and Hiroaki fondly look at each other and back to Yamato, feeling very proud of their son, even the whole time he was just looking at Mimi. Natsuko is reminded of Hiroaki singing just like that, when they were teenagers.

Since Natsuko became close to Mimi when she and Yamato started dating, she asked her to perform. Clad in a sky blue sleeveless white lace covered dress and matching oxfords, half her hair was tied in a white ribbon, while the rest fall down in wavy curls, reaching up to her chest.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tachikawa Mimi, and I'm dedicating this song called Tell her you love her, for the lovely couple who gave themselves a second chance today.

_Tell her a story, tell her the honest truth_

_You treat her better, make sure to see it through._

_Don't be just everything she wants, be everything she needs_

_When she says she loves you, tell her you love her too_

_Give her a reason, a reason to love all you do_

_She'll tell you secrets, you'll tell her secrets too_

_She'll tell you all her hopes and dreams, you'll tell them too_

_When she says she loves you, tell her you love her too_

_Tell her you love her too_

_But don't you run away, run away, when you get tired_

_Cause this will_

_Slip away, slip away, and start a fire_

_And that cannot be put out_

_oh, hurry time is running out_

_But don't you run away, run away_

_before you tell her you love her_

_When she says she needs you, tell her you need her too._

_You'll tell her clearly, speak what your heart wants you to_

_Tell her she's lovely, always tell her the truth_

_When she says she loves you tell her you love her too_

_But don't you run away, run away, when you get tired_

_Cause this will slip away, slip away, and start a fire_

_And that cannot be put out, oh, hurry time is running out_

_But don't you run away, run away_

_before you tell her you love her"_

One week before the start of a new semester

"Don't forget us. That's my only reminder." Sora hugs Mimi who was crying, then Yamato. The Chosens and Yamato's parents have said their encouragements and sentiments. The band's and Mimi's multiple suitcases and other bags were on pushing racks of the airport. Setsu and the others were behind them, with Satoko kissing her boyfriend goodbye. They would continue their relationship hoping the paths they take don't separate them.

"Don't let New York change you so much. Do it the other way around." Jyou says.

"Why do you have to leave so early?" Taichi whines, following the gesture of Sora. He rubs his temples, thinking of a clever dear statement. "Mimi, don't make Yamato so jealous, and Yamato if you make Mimi jealous I'll take a plane just to knock some sense into you."

Yamato sighs in response to his best friend's silliness. "I'll keep that in mind."

"What else are we forgetting, hm. Ah, don't get her pregnant."

Yamato attacks Taichi in a playful manner, messing up his hair. The kids laugh. The airport announces their flight. Mimi and Yamato nod to each other.

"We'll miss you!" They call out to their friends, waving while walking away.

"Don't underestimate the abilities of modern media to connect with faraway people!" Koushiro shouts to them. Taichi rolls his eyes.

.-.-.

Mimi gave Yamato the window seat, claiming she's sick of that position. He kisses her thanks. He looks out the plane, still seeing the silhouette of their friends and family. Although this isn't his first time to travel abroad, it's the first time leaving for a long time before they come back. Mimi laces her fingers with his, noticing his strange expression.

"You'll miss them, but when we're done, you did say it'll be worth it." Mimi smiles while reminding him, lighting him up.

Her mere presence gives Yamato hope, and all things good. "I hope what the digimon were keep saying comes true." He mutters under his breath. He doesn't usually open up about his feelings, but Mimi changed him in a lot of ways.

"Huh?" She was absorbed in the show airing on the plane's television. Yamato smirks and thinks it was cute.

"Nothing." He pokes her cheek.

.-.-.

"I never want to ride a plane after that." Akira complains being an athlete, rubbing his back and stretching his limbs. "I've never felt so stiff in my entire life."

"Too late. There's going to be a lot of touring after we make our worldwide debut." Takashi pats his back. Yamato looks around. The ambiance instantly changed. The airport around here was busier and noisier than home. People were louder, and harder to approach. How did Mimi survive this? He thinks.

"There they are!" Mimi points to her talented and good-looking american friends waving to them, tugging Yamato's arm, who was a bit nervous, since he is shy to people he's never known before.

Trevor, "Trey" dressed in a 3/4 sleeved polo and dark jeans, was a lot larger than he remembered. He was actually as tall as Jyou, had pierced ears, mildly tan skin and a brunette quiff.

"You're Matt Ishida, right? Sorry we had to leave early at your concert months ago. It felt awkward going to meet Mimi's boyfriend when he hasn't confessed yet." In a way, the guy reminded him of Taichi. An extrovert.

Yamato narrows his eyes upon hearing an unfamiliar name. "Matt?"

"Sure. It's an american name, like what kpop stars use as a stage name." Alison, "Liz or Ali" in a black crop top, a choker and white pants, explains.

Now Yamato could see how she and Mimi fought. Alison looks like her enemy, very short pale blonde straight hair, cold blue eyes, almost as tall as Trevor but still wore red heels. Though it seems she's nicer now. Her voice is deep and mature, but soft. Akira raises an eyebrow, checking her out. "Oh but if you don't want us to call you that, it's fine. We just thought it would be easier for you to be known in a shorter name." Also an extrovert, Yamato percieves.

He shakes his head. "That's okay. You can call me that." It makes the name Yamato more special, he thinks, for Mimi. After introducing themselves to one another, they were walking toward the exit of the building, while Michael was making small talk about what happened in her previous school here in the states, as Yamato slowly took in the demeanor of each one of the people she hung out with.

Laurel, "Harvey" was evidently an introvert, smiles, but arms always crossed. Her hair was hazelnut in color, darker than Mimi's, straight dyed pink on the edges. Her droopy eyes were a shade of grey and she wore a black sleeveless dress, brown boots, and a cardigan. He noticed how a pair of headphones was draped around her neck.

Eleanor, "Ellie" reminded Yamato of Miyako. Bubbly. She laughs the hardest when Mimi jokes. She had wavy black hair, amber eyes, and freckles. She was wearing a white headband, a pastel pink tanktop, a matching skirt, and flats. Somehow, it was like how Mimi used to dress when she was fourteen.

Colette, "Cole" was as tall as Mimi, light brown eyes, golden straight hair tied in a ponytail, side bangs, and oval face. She wore a loose denim polo, black tight jeans and a pair of chucks. She gad her arm around Michael's and she seemed the nicest among them. They're so stylish, he concludes to himself.

Not surprisingly, Mimi caught him staring. "I know they're all pretty."

"No one beats a goddess." Yamato kisses her forehead.

She giggles. "That's what I like about you."

.-.-.

Moving in to the dormitory two streets away from the university was a different story. Before arriving, they blasted out all genres of music inside Michael's van while being amazed by the New York cityscapes, and the band didn't complain to that. The mixture of all their voices sounded professional. The dormitory was scaled like a school itself, mimicking the Queen-Anne style dwelling of the American Georgian Period, according to history enthusiast Laurel. The walls were out of terra-cotta stone, and had a welcoming vibe to it. They all make sounds of awe and laugh amongst themselves. It turns out they were moving in simultaenously, which explained why Michael's van was so cramped with things.

Their rooms were all in the top floor, signifying a degree of importance. Students sponsored and had signed a contract to a corporation, or students with parents as faculty, or students who're rich. Yamato gulps, realizing Mimi's friends could be one of those, or all in those, categories. The cool kids.

Footsteps echoing in the naturally lit hallway, with large venetian windows, not to mention CCTV cameras, they saw golden plates of the names of the students preassigned to a room on a big white door. "Cool." Michael stops in front of room 302.

_Michael Barton_

_Yamato Ishida_

"Hey, our room's here too." Yutaka says, pointing to the door 303.

_Yutaka Ishikawa_

_Takashi Miyamura_

Akira excitedly gasps at room 301. "We didn't get separated at all."

_Trevor Austen_

_Akira Kouno_

The two blondes smile at each other. The latter was relieved he didn't get paired up with a stranger. "Don't steal Yamato away from me." Mimi jokes to Michael. They unlock the door, immediately revealling two beds with the same shade of neat blue sheets, large closets, a window with a balcony facing the central inner garden, a flat screen television, and two writing desks.

"I feel like this room is larger than my dignity." Yamato drops his backpack on the right bed. He finds a piece of paper, like Michael does. He opens his cabinet, inside was two pairs of the uniform, white coat, with a few gold and maroon threads, a dark blue necktie, pants of the same color, and gray long sleeves, one for the each of them.

_General Prohibitions (applied at start of the semester):_

_Opposite genders in wrong wings of the building; much less rooms_

_Sounds louder than 300 Hz during 10 pm to 8 am_

_Students not at their rooms by said hours_

_Not following the curfue_

Michael laughs at Yamato's distorted face from the printed rules and turns to the girls behind them. "I guess your rooms are on the next wing."

"We'll take you there." Yamato puts an arm on Mimi. Michael nods, and they lock the room again along with Takashi and Yutaka. Beside them,

Trevor and Akira were getting noisy. Michael and Yamato simultaenously sigh hopelessly. Mimi giggles. They peek inside the open door. "I want to have the right bed! My sleeping left leg needs to have a wall!" Akira crosses his arms.

"I was here first." Trevor argues.

"Decide later. Let's take the ladies to their rooms." Michael calls out.

"Are there people in the hall already?" A voice from their left echoes. 304. They turn their heads.

"Tokiya!" Yamato's eyes widen. Mimi runs to hug the blue-haired boy.

"Hey you guys. We're going to be around for each other longer than we expected, huh." He winks.

"Who're you rooming with?" Yamato reads the plate of their door.

Tokiya Hori

Aiko Narumi

"Oh my God." Yamato utters. A pink haired guy exits and smiles in greeting.

"Woah." Michael looks up. "A giant."

Yamato shakes his head, snapping him out of it. "Guys, this is my former producer's son. Aiko."

"He may seem like a monster because of his voice, but he really likes anime." Mimi follows up, she notices Laurel raise an eyebrow. Aiko blushes.

.-.-.

_Room 322:_

_Colette Williams_

_Mimi Tachikawa_

_Room 323:_

_Eleanor Gordon_

_Laurel Harvard_

_Alison Palmer_


	2. Drunk In Love

In this story, I will be using couple navigation as the division of each chapter (like pov's) as well as places (NY and Japan)

02 kids make an appearance! I dont know if I can write them like the 01 kids tho. Reviews appreciated. ((Slowly writing/updating other stuff... Oh and I'm planning to write my first AU soon))

Songs here in this chap:

Beat it (cover by FOB)

Uma Thurman (FOB)

Daydreaming (Ariana Grande)

* * *

Japan, noon, Tokyo U

**Knowledge**

I sat on the average sized bed of Nagisa's dorm. We finished moving her boxes and suitcases inside. I look around, eyeing the plain white walls and a single window. The area was definitely modified to be uninteresting, after all, people are here to study. Not to be comfortable. She stands on a chair to attach yellow flowery curtains. I get up.

"Those are from home?"

She nods, smiling as she fits the cloth over the rod. "Whenever I'm bored, I found them inspiring."

I chuckle. She steps down and wraps her arms around my neck. I've never felt so tall, looking down at her.

She says nothing, staring at my eyes. "I'll miss you." I kiss her nose.

"Me too." She rests her head on my neck. "Don't go on hitting on other girls."

"I should be the one saying that."

"You're one of a kind. I wouldn't let you go." She holds both my hands. "There's no one smarter than you."

I close my eyes in satisfaction, that she wouldn't look for someone more athletic or good looking. "Wait for me, okay, Nagi?" 2 more years before I take the entrance exam.

"Of course."

Odaiba

Daisuke stretches his limbs on the sofa. It was the last day of summer, naturally, the younger Chosens would spend it together like they have always. The others were on Miyako's floor, randomly fiddling witth board games and the TV. He yawns. "It's so boring." He comments uneventfully, looking at each of his friends and glared at Takeru and Ken so focused on beating each other at checkers. The gogglehead sighs. "I wish Taichi-senpai would initiate an event or outing at times like this."

"It can't be helped." Ken replies, moving a piece. "He has Sora-san, so they're probably going out at this second."

Miyako lays down a tray on the small coffee table. "It is getting pretty lonely that all our senpais now have love lives of their own."

"Not to mention Gennai stopped us from seeing the digimon." Daisuke pouts. He clicks his tongue. "Even my sister has Jyou-senpai."

"Speaking of which, hasn't Motomiya-san made a choice to transfer to our school because of him?"

"Yes! It's terrible." He buries his head in his hands. "I have no private life away from her now."

"There is nothing private about you at all, Daisuke." Takeru scoffs. _Even your supposedly undying love for Hikari,_ the blonde adds in his head. Daisuke sticks out a tongue in response.

"Your sister impresses me in a way. Jyou-senpai already graduated, and will study in Tokyo U right? Even when her prey is gone, she follows the trails." Ken smirks.

"Motomiya Jun-san isn't the only one you should know who's transferring to Odaiba High." Hikari walks into the carpet, a laptop in her hands. The children huddle together, facing the digital screen. It was a list of new students, thanks to twins of the Student Council. They gasp.

"C-Catherine Elizabeth Denevue." Takeru stutters, then gulps.

"Kawada N-Noriko." Ken follows him.

Miyako and Hikari twitch. They cross their arms. "What do you mean by that, Kei-kun?"

"Ah, it's just been a while since I've spoken with her." He avoids Miyako's gaze. Hikari pouts when Takru meets her eyes. He blushes.

NYC, NYUPA, 7:30 am

**Friendship**

_I can move mountains I can work a miracle, work a miracle, woah oh_

I groan from hearing loud music blast through the wall beside us. I hear Michael laugh. I'm forced to frustratedly open my eyes to see my roomate reading, while the other room plays music. "What the fuck?" It's too early for rock.

_Keep you like an oath, may nothing but death do us part_

Michael chuckles apologetically. "Sorry. Trevor's a wild child."

I climb to his bed and knock furiously on the wall. "Keep it down!" I scream to them.

He replies by screaming along to the lyrics. I sigh. Michael shakes his head. _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman, bury me til I confess,_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman and I can't get you out of my head_

I exit my room and open 303. "Why?" Was the only thing I could tiredly ask. Trevor was just shaking his head to the beat and scanning a thick stack of stapled papers. Akira was nowhere. "Where's the other idiot?"

_The stench, the stench, of summer sex_

"He went jogging around campus. Wanted to see how big it really is. Yutaka came with him, too. To check the facilities." They know me and Takashi aren't as active as them, and we were exhausted.

Trevor still didn't turn the music down. He was humming. "What's that?" I point to the papers.

"A script."

"You made it?"

"Yeah. I've been writing, and directing all my life. Michael's dad consults with me sometimes." He must be really good to be acknowledged by a hollywood actor, then again, Michael's bloodline seems to be of talent, kindness and prosperity.

"What's it for?"

"Nothing. I got bored. But I'm hoping this gets its own screening once school starts." Truly amazing.

"Can you keep the music down please?"

"I can't. Turning down the volume hurts me." My expectations of his character suddenly lowered.

I give him a glare and proceed to the stereo in between the beds, and when I touch the volume button, he grabs my arm with a suffocating grip. Mimi once said he was the most athletic. "Ouch."

"Clearly you're not someone who enjoys parties."

"Clearly you're not a guy who lets someone sleep in peace."

"Just use earphones, man."

I give up and go back to our room, dejected. Michael looked like he was expecting me. "He has a love for rebellion."

"I see that."

"He's like Mimi, in a way. You can't control them, and they get what they want."

"They're not alike at all. Mimi's more attractive." I groan while collapsing on my bed, using my pillows as earmuffs. Michael only chuckles.

A sweet symphony

Yutaka's footsteps were all he could hear in the marble floors of the Academy. It was as big as he thought, from the pictures, but it was even more amazing when he gets to walk inside. In his hands were a map, trying to memorize important rules from their schedules Setsu emailed, so that at least one of the people in the Teenage Wolves would know where a hallway leads. He stops in his tracks, hearing a melody of a piano. It was smooth and organized, he could see gentle fingers playing, even with only hearing it. He turns his head to the paneled door with a single circular glass window, and peeks inside. Is that Eleanor?

_You walked in, caught my attention, I've never seen, a man with so much dimension_

Good heavens, Yutaka closes his eyes, thinking. Her voice was lovely. Not as defined as Mimi, but cute and in a different texture, but nice. Really nice.

_It's the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you make me feel inside, it's in your smile, it's in your eyes, I don't want to wait for tonight. _Somehow the lyrics reminded him of the song Yamato wrote, A Daydream Away. He peeks again, the sound stops. He hears her sigh. Ah. A writer's block. He knocks gently, causing Eleanor to sit straight and her eyes to widen. He opens the door slowly and clearing his throat, he greets, "That was great."

She smiles. "But not perfect."

"I've never heard a perfect melody before." Each melody has its faults, but beautiful in their own way. He sits beside her on the bench. "Let's see, how did that go again?" And plays the same tone of the start.

Eleanor's smile widens. "You can do that?" He nods. Yamato was always impressed with his skills. "I can't."

"I can't sing that well."

"I bet you can write."

He shrugs, and attempts to continue her line. "_It's the way you make me feel inside, it's in your eyes, I don't want to wait for tonight,_" he plays different keys, closed his eyes to feel and think of what sounds go together.

He continues to sing. "_So I'm daydreaming, with my chin on the palm of my hand, about you,_" he opens one eye, expecting her to continue. She blushes and closes her previously gaping mouth.

"_You_," she sings in a higher note. "_And only you_,"

"Again." He says, his fingers set on the keys.

"_Got me, daydreaming, with my chin on the palm of my hand, about you, you, and only you"_

Yutaka invents and sings another line again, her being quiet after that. Second verse. "_Now I can't wait, to hold you in my arms_,"

Eleanor snaps her fingers, figuring out words, while Yutaka was still playing. "_I know I was made for you, I'm in love with all of your charm"_ Yutaka nods gratefully, keep going, he hints. So she does.

"_It's the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you make me feel inside, it's in your smile, it's in your eyes, I don't want to wait for tonight,_

_So I'm, daydreaming, with my chin on the palm of my hand, about you, you, and only you_

_Got me, daydreaming, with my chin on the palm of my hand, about you, you, and only you_

_I want you, got to have you, and I need you, got to have you, like I've never have loved before"_

"See? Not perfect, but enough to satisfy me and you." He says.

"You lied." Eleanor pouts. "You said you couldn't sing."

He chuckles. "I didn't say that. I just said I'm not as good as everyone says I am."

"Well I think you're as good as you can get." She starts to play beethoven. Yutaka glances at the top of the piano, her printed schedule was in a transparent folder. He reaches for it.

"We share the same Performance Delivery class." He smiles.

Eleanor nods, eyes down. "Too bad we share it with Matt and Mimi."

"Why too bad?"

"They'd probably get noticed too much, ignoring us, even if we're talented."

"Who cares? They deserve that, don't they?" He catches the troubled wrinkle on her forehead. "It's just that, people have different strengths and weaknesses. Abilities and capacities. It's not healthy to compare yourself with others like this."

"I just wish people would look at me more."

"They do look at you, I bet. An outer perspective sees much more than what the person thinks of themselves, but the thing is, we can't read minds, do we." When he says that, Eleanor meets his eye. "You're just too aware of Mimi's every action." Like those other girls. "When instead, you should stop seeing other seemingly brighter stars and look at your own light and try your best to shine for everyone." Yutaka knows what he's talking about. Hardly him or Akira gets noticed by their fans, it was always Takashi and Yamato. The good-looking ones. Ironically, these two were the ones who convinced him he was worth more than what he thinks.

"... Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She answers after a shocked pause. Maybe this year's not going to be as bad as she thought it would.

The Unlikely Pair

Alison's C-cup chest rose up and down as she jogged with her headphones on, eyes fierce and skin moist. Her hair positively looked like the sun, and her long tall limbs gracefully emerged from each step. Akira thought he was looking at an angel. He just took a break from running a mile or less around campus, getting to know the streets and landmarks, and was drinking water while she passed by. She slows down, when she sees him. "You work out too?" She smiles.

Akira had to keep in his flustered emotion. She was wearing a tight neon green nike top, that revealed her abs and belly button in it's majesty, and jogger leggings, with a pink stripe on each leg. "Yeah. Have to keep in shape." He says, trying to sound cool.

She seemed intrigued. "In what sport?"

"Soccer."

"Awesome. I do cheerleading and karate." He nods, putting on an impressed face. "Trevor does cheerleading and football."

"Really? He does look like an athlete." But cheerleading? Akira thought it was too far-fetched.

Alison rolls her eyes. "I know what you're thinking." Akira just noticed their heads were only centimeters apart in height. "But Trevor doesn't say he's bi unless someone asks him."

"Oh. I see." She urges him to walk with her. He does, and the peaceful morning american sun brightened up the moment. Trimmed school garden trees and flowers made the scenery light and fluffy. He wanted to know more. "Are you and Trevor close?"

"Known each other since we were eight."

Akira winces to himself. I wonder if she likes him. "That sounds familiar."

"Huh?"

"It's just that Yamato has this friend, he's my friend too, and he took so long to confess to the girl he's known forever."

"That obvious?"

"What?"

"That I like him."

He shrugs. "Do you really?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you think he wouldn't be in to me?" She catches his throat in that sentence. He purses his lips in hesitation. She chuckles. "I know."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but believe me. I've been trying way before."

"I don't know what to say."

"I like you."

He stops in his tracks. "What?"

She laughs. "People would rather have awkward silences with me than admit that he's lost for words for the things I say." Akira's mouth lifts up on one side. "I know I tend to talk a lot."

"Much more interesting than someone who says nothing."

"Agreed."

"I don't know what to say again."

"You don't have to. It isn't awkward anymore." He smiles at her in response. After a few moments, she abruptly runs away, waving her arm. "Whoever gets back to the dorm last buys ice cream for everyone!"

2:45 pm

Sincerely Yours

Mimi took Yamato to the nearest mall, showing him to the music stores and shops she loved. They bought a few outfits for him as well, Mimi being his guide to what's fashion. He sighs, sitting down in a bench of the food court. "My legs gave up." Now he knows Mimi's shopping wrath, as well as American height and weight standards. Mimi orders a large avocado milshake for the both of them.

She giggles, placing herself beside him, interlocking their arms. They were one of the couples who would rather feel the skin of their partner as much as possible, rather than sit in front of each other. "How do you like it here so far?"

"I'm impressed you feel so comfortable everywhere you go."

"I try to make myself comfortable everywhere."

"People accept you easily."

"It's not hard to accept you."

He smiles at that. "I know. It's just been so long since I hung out with real friends other than the Chosens, the band not counted."

"You'll get used to them."

"I hope so. They seem welcoming."

"Because your my boyfriend."

"Exactly."

"But I'm sure they'll love you more as yourself when they discover all of the other things about you."

"I don't want them to love me. I just want to be in place with you guys." At that, she laces her fingers together with his, leaning her head on his shoulder. He kisses her forehead. "Trevor is a pain in the ass."

She laughs. "Like Taichi, right?"

"He's definitely worse." Because he likes rock in the morning and would beat him up if possible.

"And... You're okay with 'Matt'?"

"Better than _Smirky_." She hits him playfully. A bald skinny American narrows his eyes at them, sitting at a different table. "Mimi, who's that guy looking at us."

She takes a glance. "I have no idea. Flex your muscles."

Yamato almost chokes at her statement. He grins, entertained. "What?"

"People like that back off if they see I have a hot and strong boyfriend."

He roll his eyes fondly and rubs his nose with hers. "You're so cute." Click. "What was that?" He whispers, hearing a shutter make a sound. They both turn their heads. The bald man held a camera, looking satisfied.

Mimi stands up, in displeasure. "Excuse me? What was that?" Yamato isn't even famous here yet, she thinks. Her boyfriend tugs her arm, motioning her to calm and sit down. People turned heads in their direction. "That was very rude." She crosses his arms. The man turns red, embarassed. He leaves his seat and walks over to them, semi-bowing.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm a photographer of _Mocha_ Magazine, the company downtown. Next months' issue features teenage couples, and I really liked the vibe you gave off, not to mention both of you are so good-looking."

Yamato and Mimi were gaping. "You should've just asked us." She says.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment, but if I may, I'd like to take a photo of you again." She looks at her boyfriend for consent. He shrugs. This may do good in the future.

Boys

Ever since they met in the new year's festival and discovered they were going to the same university, being roommates, Aiko and Tokiya have been spending time getting to know each other. The blue-haired sighs, seeing the sign of the place they were going in. "When I said I didn't suck at sports, I didn't mean I liked them as much as you do."

"I don't like sports. I'm close to a NEET." Aiko answers, pulling him inside. "I want to hear what kind of music a gym plays."

"You're such a geek." Tokiya rolls his eyes. When they pass the glass door, a guy in a white collared shirt greets them. They look at each other. Now what? They obviously aren't hear to build up muscles.

"Hey. It's you two." They turn their heads. Trevor was wearing jersey shorts and a sleeveless black muscle top. He had a towel around his neck, and he was sweating. "Tokiya and Aiko, right."

Tokiya nudges his pink-haired friend, forgetting the name of Mimi's buff friend. "Hi Trevor. We were just looking around." Aiko immediately replies. Trevor, Tokiya makes sure to remember it. He didn't think Mimi's friends would be so important.

Trevor raises his eyebrow, amused. "In a gym? Weird." He messes up his moist hair and drinks from a bottle of water, making Tokiya want to roll his eyes. He hoped girls didn't see him this way during high school. Handsome but provocative.

"We were listening to music." The blue-haired retorts. "There's nothing strange about that."

"Nothing to do eh?... Hm, you two shouldn't feel like there's nothing to do in New York." He smiles brightly. "Do you want to come with me later?"

"Where?"

The geek and his fangirl

**Reliability**

It was definitely awkward. My arms were shivering from the suffocating silence. Jun was seated beside me concentrating on her food, in front of Shin. It was my first time to take a girl home so my parents carefully prepared lunch. Mom finally clears her throat. "So, Jun-chan, where do you plan on going to college?" I gulp silently, Mom only has adressed one girl with a -chan so far, and it was when Mimi endeared her.

"Tokyo University, though I'm not sure if I'm smart enough to pass." She looks away with a nervous expression.

I stare at her. "I'd help you." Her mouth raises. Shin smiles at us.

"What program are you taking?" Dad asks, giving me a conscious look. I feel myself shrink.

"N-Nursing." She stutters, unable to meet his eyes.

Mom clicks her tongue. My fingers twitch. I feel a drop of sweat roll down my face. "Did you choose that path to follow Jyou?" She asks frankly.

Jun's eyes widen in alarm. "Oh, no." I almost choke. "When I was younger, my brother would be bullied and he'd get a lot of scars and scratches, I'd be the one taking care of him." Seriously? "But I guess you can say that's one of the reasons, since Jyou-senpai's reliable, it nice that I have someone taking care of me, for once." I turn red. She giggles. My parents share a satisfied look with my brother. "Now that Daisuke's all grown up, I still kind of want him to depend on me." She whispers. I smile at her. So there is another side to their hate relationship.

.-.-.

We walk hands while I walk her home. "You never told me Daisuke used to be bullied."

She chuckles. "There's more to his overlord-shounen attitude." She closes her eyes sentimentally. "He was more quiet and had less to none friends."

"Unbelievable. What changed him?"

She stares at her feet and grasps my elbow. "In 3rd grade, he met a girl, who introduced him to another girl in 4th grade, who became his crush."

"Are you saying who I think you're saying?" She smirks in reply.

'Sayuri and Kyou'

"Did Ken tell you about him and Noriko?" Daisuke pushes buttons on Miyako's PSP. Their friends left earlier, while he stayed in her couch.

Miyako nods, while stirring the pancake batter. "He told me they used to like each other, but they never became official."

"You two aren't official, too."

She glares at him. "We're too young."

"Taichi-senpai wasn't too young to fall in love with Sora-san."

"Shut up, Sayuri." Both of them pop a nerve at that statement.

Daisuke leans up from his laying position. "Don't call me that, Kyou!"

"Oy, oy. You two are fighting again?" Miyako's older sister laughs, climbing the stairs. She sheds a sweat drop when the two start pulling on each other's hair. "It's cute how you use your alternate names."

"It's not my name!" They simultaneously shout. "And it's not cute!" They face each other. "Sayuri/Kyou's your name if you were born a girl/boy!" Miyako's older sister peacefully pours water on a glass, ignoring the insignificant quarrel. "That's your name! You're such a girl/boy!"

The Romantics

The bar was a mile away from the University. Trevor was friends with the bartender, as Alison narrated inside Michael's van, their other friends, The Teenage Wolves and Mimi included. Yamato clears his throat. The first day of school was tomorrow. "Why are we going there?" The blonde asks, leaning forward to Trevor, who was driving.

"It's been a while since I've been to a party." He replies, smirking.

Alison gives him a look. "You went last week."

He raises an eyebrow. "Exactly." Yamato narrows his eyes and leans back. Mimi holds his hand. He eyes his girlfriend head-to-toe, seeing that she really has dressed for the occasion, in a little black dress and silver flats. Akira looked calm, but excited, with contrast to Tokiya, who was fidgeting uncomfortably, while Takashi, Yutaka, and Aiko were maintaining an indifferent expression. The fact that the first day of classes was tomorrow didn't help drive away the bad feeling in Yamato's stomach.

From outside you could see the long beams of light flashing from the facade, hear the echoing booms of guitars and drums. It was a two-story dark made-of-brick building, with people lining up at the entrance and two scary muscular 6 foot men who had meaningless glares. Yamato pockets his hands, as Trevor leads the way, their group trying to move from the swarming people who want to enter, those probably without an ID. "Hey Mark." Trevor high fives the bodyguard. "I'm with my buddies, someone's playing tonight, right?" The bodyguard gives him a smirk, and raises the velvet rope for all of them. Mimi smiles at Yamato who was unsure about actually entering.

The first thing he sees are neon blue and pink lights flaring every now and then across the darkness. The second are the people who dance with the drums, only drums for now, bodies tumbling against each other, sweat and heat filling the air. "Bad idea, Yamato." He says to himself. He sees Trevor asking for drinks and Alison cheering, going to the dance floor, with Akira following suit.

Mimi notices his doubting face. She holds his hand. "Are you okay?"

"No. I don't wanna get drunk."

She kisses his cheek. "It's the last day of summer."

"I never thought of spending it like this."

Mimi pouts, her lipstick glistening in the dark. "For me?"

Yamato rolls his eyes. "Fine, but if I'm leaving if I can't take the atmosphere." Mimi smiles in response, and pecks him on the lips. His lips rise a little.

Trevor waves to them, by the counter. Mimi locks hands with Yamato and follows him. "Give me 3 glasses of the usual, Kevin." He says to the bartender, wiping drinking glasses. Yamato sighs and takes a seat. Mimi leans to his sitting figure, ignoring the chair. She caresses his hair just to soothe him. Suddenly, a sound from the stage catches their attention. Trevor smirks. "This club plays all types of music."

"I know this." Yamato closes his eyes, after taking a glimpse of the band playing. "It's a rock version of something." He snaps his fingers to remember.

"Nice one." Trevor chuckles. "It's _Beat it_." Mimi and Yamato share a look. They slowly smile. The bartender lays down a set of drinks on small shot-like glasses. Mimi takes one and gives her boyfriend a meaningful look. Yamato smirks and takes another, and they clink their glasses before drinking. When they finish, she takes him to the dance floor. Trevor smirks, staring at his empty glass. "Kevin, give me another row." He calls out.

Pink Bunnies

Aiko shivers at the mere movement of sometimes drunk people. He was tall so he definitely couldn't hide his presence, or sneak out of the dance floor easily. He and Tokiya got separated, but he could see the bar from here. He decides against it, since he doesn't plan on getting drunk tonight. Instead, the music intrigued him. He squirms through the crowd, hoping to get to the front. He then sees one of Mimi's friends, the girl who had the edges of her hair dyed pink, that was setting a camera on a tripod carefully in front of the stage. He pokes her shoulder. She gives him a look and raises one finger to her lip, urging him to stay quiet. She steps back so the camera wouldn't catch their voice.

"Why are you taping them?" Aiko whispers, hoping she hears.

"For research. Of what a rock band should do in a club. If it's suitable or not, and what the crowd prefers to hear." Her mouth was in a straight line, arms crossed sternly, but her eyes showed emotion, a somewhat soft affection to the music.

"If I may ask, what program are you in?"

They lock gazes. "Sound Manipulation."

He nods. "Me too."

"Why is your hair pink?"

He narrows his eyes. "... Why is yours?"

"No reason."

"Me too." They both lie.

A sweet symphony

"I haven't been to that many parties as the others." Eleanor confusedly looks around, with Yutaka and Takashi by her side.

"Wh-What should we do?" Yutaka asks his band mate.

"Dunno. I'm not good at dancing, so I might as well sit beside Trevor until you guys are done." He waves, walking away, and subtly winking at Yutaka, who narrows his eyes.

"Does he drink?" Eleanor asks.

"Sometimes. He's older than us, so he has a higher capacity. How about you?"

"I don't. At all."

"Me too." They both blush when a couple who was grinding and kissing dance closer to them. Yutaka clears his throat. "W-Would you like to dance?" Eleanor's eyes widen. "N-Not like that! I mean... I don't know." He looks away. There's no choice, anyway. Eleanor smiles and takes his hand, dragging him deeper to the dance floor.

Sincerely Yours

When the 10th song ends, Mimi and Yamato laugh while they stumble back to their bar stools, 3 chairs away from Trevor. Mimi crashes into Yamato's arms. They share a kiss giggling as Yamato tightens his grip on Mimi's waist. "Are they drunk?" Takashi asks Trevor, grossed out but amused by his friends making out.

"Nope. But maybe they will be tonight." The American points to the row of many shots in front of the four of them.

Takashi's brows furrow. "Hey, how many did they have already?"

"I was supposed to count?"

"Trevor!" He gets up, concerned.

"Calm down. We'll take care of them." He replies, still sober. Takashi clicks his tongue as he sees Mimi and Yamato clink yet another two glasses.

An Unlikely Pair

"You're a nice dancer." Akira hoped that was an appropriate compliment, since he saw a lot of insane ladies raving.

Alison runs a hand through her hair, Akira admiring her forehead and her shiny locks. "Thanks. I was a cheerleader. You're not bad yourself." She gently smacks his stomach. He smiles.

Alison knits her eyebrows together once she sees Yamato and Mimi on the dance floor, hands all over each other, lips on war. "Oh my God, Matt." She shakes her head in disbelief.

Akira follows her gaze and winces."That's kind of overwhelming." He's never seen Yamato so wild before.

Alison rolls her eyes and walks toward Trevor. "I thought we agreed Mimi should never drink." She puts a hand on her waist.

"It's fine Liz. She's with someone who'll take care of her." He stands up, a smug look on his face. Akira leans on the counter behind her. He shares a glance of the taller boy.

Alison folds her arms. "Oh, hell no." She says, blinking slowly. "Are you still-"

"What! No!" Trevor scrunches his nose. "I backed off. I swear." Akira raises an eyebrow. Trevor sees his face. "Alison, no need to be so loud... Let's go dance."

Alison frowns, displeased. "He used to have a thing for Mimi."

Akira shrugs. "I think everyone used to have a thing for Mimi."

"You did too?"

"Yeah, but it would be too impractical if we were together. I'm not as a good boyfriend as Yamato."

Both Alison and Trevor tilt their heads. "How can you say that?"

He shrugs. "Every girlfriend I had complains about me, and only me." He smiles, rubbing his nose with a finger. "So I cut off dating for a while, to work on myself and what's wrong with me."

"..." Alison's mouth forms a small o. "Awww... That's so cute." She pinches his cheek. Akira blushes in reply.

Trevor pockets his hands. "You have to admit, that is pretty attractive of you."

"Erm, sorry but I'm not into guys."

He holds up a hand. "No, I get it. Alison's really hot, so..." At that, the blonde girl glares daggers.

"What are you telling him?!" She smacks his head.

"Ow." Akira only stares. It reminded him of Taichi and Sora.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Tokiya?" Michael with his arm around Colette who was holding two drinks asks. "I've seen everyone around here somewhere except for him."

"I'll go look for him." Trevor says. "Keep an eye on our lovebirds and make sure they don't go anywhere." He whispers to Alison before leaving. "Oh, and enjoy dancing with mister drummer."

Boys

Tokiya tries hard not to touch any of the cleavages being subtly but lusciously revealed before him in long v necks. He almost gags as one of the girls tries to get his phone number. "Sorry, but... But..." He looks for the words that can decline their offer politely.

"But he's with me." Trevor shows up, in his also low v-neck black shirt, with shorts and his boat shoes. He puts his arm around Tokiya's lower shoulders.

Tokiya's eyes widen. As with the girls. "S-Sorry." They stammer and go away as quickly as they went by when they saw Tokiya was alone.

"What are you doing? You made them think I was gay."

Trevor rolls his eyes. "It's fine. It was acting. How'd you get lost? It's a small place."

"It's not a small place." Tokiya grunts.

"..." Tokiya laughs lightly. Tokiya worsens his glare at him. "I get it. You're not good with being by yourself at these situations."

"Shut up. Just because I don't memorize places quickly doesn't mean you can baby me."

Ah, he's not good with directions. "Cute." Trevor smirks. "Let's go drink?"

"I don't drink."

"Well you're about to."

"No."

"I'm gonna call girls that'll go hit on you if you don't come with me."

"... Are you threatening me?"

"I just don't want you to get lost again, dude."

"In that case, you have a bad way with words."

Trevor shrugs. "One shot."

Tokiya sighs, rubbing his temples. "Fine. One." He'd rather get drunk that wake up with random girls.

The Romantics

After a while of chatting by the bar, Eleanor and Yutaka finally come back to the bar where their friends gathered. The boy lets out a breath in relief. "Good thing, you guys didn't leave us."

"We wouldn't do that." A sober Trevor who had God knows how many drinks replies, empty glasses surrounding him. Tokiya thinks otherwise of his statement. "Why do you ask?"

"Mimi and Matt left." Eleanor says, with a nonchalant voice. "I think she called a cab."

The group is enveloped with a dark silence. "Call them. Call Ishida NOW." Takashi slaps Akira's back, the guy nervously taking out his phone.

"H-He's not answering." The drummer replies. Takashi curses under his breath.

"Mimi too." Colette had her phone on her ear, with a concerned face.

"Is Tachikawa actually sober enough to call a cab? And where to?" Aiko's deep voice echoes.

Michael shakes his head. "She's not sober enough to give directions." He shares a glance with Trevor. "Was it the _aftershock_?" Trevor only bites his lip, hearing the name of the drink. "Christ, why did you?"

"Because. It's the guy's first time in New York. I'd hoped that would welcome him." Trevor pouts. "They played rock, too."

"Hate to break it to you Trevor, but Japanese are gentler and more refined than this." Tokiya retorts.

"So where are those two now?" Laurel aks. Silence overlaps the air once again.

"The driver probably dropped them off... Somewhere..." Alison mutters, trailing off.

Akira closes his eyes shut. "God, no."

Trevor looks down, ashamed. "... Somewhere appropriate."

"No! No! Don't say it! I don't wanna hear it!" Akira covers his ears.

New York, Lily Love Hotel, room 210

**Friendship**

She tasted like a flower freshly blooming in summer, her lips plump and bruised from us being so in love. Only our laughs and fond moans filled the air, but I was certain a song was beating from the stereos of my heart. Still fully dressed, she was straddling a shirtless me, my hands occasionally combing her perfect hair. Our lips crash together and separate when we're out of breath, and for once I curse my breathing capacity, maybe I need to work out more. She giggles when I say that out loud.

At that moment, nothing mattered but her smile, her laugh, and her love. Her skin was like a blanket I want to smell and touch whenever and wherever, securing me with tranquil and sincere emotions.

I realize that my torso was exposed and quickly cover it with a pillow. Her cheeks were flushed but she turns more adorable when she stumbles back on the bed, entertained by my action. "I'm fat." I say, because it's true.

"You're not fat." She climbs over me, making me lay down. She kisses my nose, then my lips again. Our tongues find comfort in each other, not getting sick of the taste of the glorious alchohol.

"Maybe I'm too thin." I say in between breaths, sneaking my hands to the hem of her dress. For a moment we stop kissing, and stare at each other. A drunk girl has never been so beautiful. Her usually jolly eyes were droopy and her lips were pouty. It was this certain glow of a goddess that made me innerly thank God for blessing me to be loved with someone so-

"You're perfect." She whispers into my ear, before unzipping her dress. Too bad. She beat me into saying it. Her voice was absinthe, intoxicating me into addiction I know I wouldn't regret getting into.

"I love you." I suck on her neck.

She moans and looks into my eyes, and for a moment, I thought I was drowning in the waves of her sweet stare. "I love you too." I lost track of how many times we exchanged those three words that night.


End file.
